


A Petty Line of White Noise

by notlikelynotimpossible



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Honey Im Home, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlikelynotimpossible/pseuds/notlikelynotimpossible
Summary: Technoblade has always heard voices.He should have learnt to control them by now.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade had heard voices for as long as he could remember, they were pleasant at first, whispering encouragement to him as he battled through the harsh environment of the Nether. Explaining to him how the world around him worked and helped him obtain skills the lone child would need to survive in the hellscape. At the age of four Techno, called the voices his friends and he affectionally dubbed them “Chat”.

Chat had helped Techno at first. He tried hard as he could to avoid conflict, even at his age he understood that him and his gold sword would not win in a fight against the fire wielding blazes or the skeletons that seemed to seem leave him far weaker than they should have after each hit. But he was an easy target, so he learnt how to patch his wounds and learnt how to swing his sword without hurting himself.  
Chat had helped him learn, whispering in his ears how the smallest magma cubes would do less damage, they explained to him that the skeletons were fast but couldn’t fit in the places he could. They encouraged him to practice as he slowly worked his way up to tackling the taller creatures, which Chat had called “wither skeletons”? Techno felt an emotion he couldn’t quite explain the first time he killed a one of them, he felt exhausted yet eager to try again, he wanted to see what happens when he tackled one of the blazes, he wanted to see how he faired against a ghast. He felt both weak and yet the most powerful simultaneously. It wasn’t until years later did Technoblade realise his emotions were being influenced by thousands of screaming voices.

By the time Technoblade was seven he understood how his world worked. He could confidently defeat any of the land-dwelling creatures of the Nether. His Chat grew louder, more encouraging of his achievements, pushing him further, testing his limits more and more everyday. It wasn’t until he got hit by one of the wither skeletons after almost 6 months of being safe did Chat begin to turn on him. In a panic he had blocked himself in a netherack shelter, he tried to push through the nauseating effects of the potion, and what appeared to be a wound bleeding from his side. Chat began to scream.

“YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!”  
“You should know better than this by now”  
“TechnoPain”  
“EEEEE”

The piglin felt the world around him begin to spin, he went to lean against the wall of his shelter but found himself falling to the floor. His eyelids felt heavy, his world seemed to blur in front of him. He could feel tears on his face but couldn’t find the energy to wipe them away. His body seemed to feel distant, yet his voices however were present, louder than ever. He tried to tell them to stop, to be quiet, but all that escaped his lips was a pained grown. 

“Really gonna act this upset over a skeleton?’’  
“This potions lasting longer than normal is he oka-“  
“EEEE”  
“Guys CHILL!”  
“technos gone crabrave”

He tried to stay awake, he really did but keeping his eyes open proved far too difficult, the screaming of Chat faded into a gentle mumble and then for the first time in years Technoblade heard nothing at all.

*

Philza had no particular reason to be in the nether, if he was being honest he just wanted a chance to spread his wings, he hadn’t visited the dimension in quite some time and could use the opportunity to gather some resources. 

While the heat was unpleasant and the occasional ghast proved annoying Phil thought it was worth it for the joy he felt as he glided across the lava, weaving between the large netherack mountains or the basalt pillars that dotted the landscape. He had been flying for hours, the landscape felt unfamiliar but not dangerous. He was about to turn back when he saw it. A nether fortress peeking through to haze. He dove towards it.

The fortress seemed quiet, Phill noticed this right away, a few blazes seemed to hiss at him as he walked past, which he quickly silenced with his bow. There were no wither skeletons in sight and the one chest Phil had found was completely empty. He didn’t recognise the landscape but was almost positive he hadn’t been here before, he continued walking deeper into the structure, determined to find any signs of life. He was walking down one of the many staircases when he heard it, a horrific mix between a growl and a cry. He walked towards the sound unsure of what to expect. The creature continued to moan as Phil made his way closer, inside one of the larger corridors, he seemed to spot where the noise was coming from.

A shack, if you could call it that, appeared to be constructed hastily out of netherack, with a sole wither skeleton guarding it. Philza quickly killed the mob and had to stop and think, he was so certain he needed to reach the source of the sound, but he felt out of place staring at the shelter. Slowly he reached for his pickaxe, calling out as he did to not startle the creature,

“Alright mate, I’m just gonna break a block all right? If that’s too much for you or you’re safe in there let me know and I’ll back off ok?” Phill waited and was met with silence. He didn’t quite understand why he was being so kind to the creature, he could count on one finger the amount of friendly animals in the Nether, and judging by the growl this wasn’t a strider. Yet they sounded like they were in pain and Phil was either going to help or put the animal out of its misery.

He mined the block.

The sight shocked Phil, inside the hole was an unconscious piglin, face down against the netherack, blood soaking through their white shirt. Frantically he mined away the remaining netherack and gave the creature a once over, before reaching into his inventory, and grabbing all the supplies he could spare and set to work.

He was young, far too young to be alone, he must have gotten separated from his group, Phil noted, and as he wiped away the excess blood and grime, he understood why. The kids hair was pink, but shoulder length, not the short, furry texture he’d come to expect of piglins, and while his feet were certainly hooves his hands were softer, with defined fingers.

A hybrid.

Phil would never admit it, but that was the point he became attached to the piglin. It was the point he realized the kid’s life was always going to be difficult and Phil refused to let him go through it alone.

*

When Techno came to, he was instantly met with a bright light, a sharp pain in his side and one of the worst headaches he’s had in years. Chat as usual began to scream.  
“Where are we!”  
“Why is it so bloody bright”  
“Guys are we safe?!”  
“/Rainbowchat”

Techno’s brain felt like it was full of cotton, he tried to take note of his situation but the bright light forced his eyes back close, so he tried again a different tactic, hoping they would at least be able to piece together a coherent thought.

“Where are we chat? Anyone catch what’s going on” He whispered trying to keep his voice low. He was met with an onslaught of voices all chanting a similar message.

“SHHH”  
“Quiet, we don’t know who’s around”  
“SHHHHH”

But it appeared to be too late, he heard a noise coming from somewhere to the left of him and he immediately reached for his blade, the motion sending a stab of pain throughout his body, he let out a yelp. His weapon wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Hey-Hey, it’s all right, I’m glad to see you’re awake. You had me worried for a sec there, kid.” A voice spoke calmly, despite the tone Techno flinched. For the first time in his life he heard a voice similar to his coming from somewhere other than his head. He turned, filled with a strange mix of pain, fear and curiosity. Techno looked up at the man, who greeted his eye contact with a smile. Techno was determined to get answers, but paused once he focused on the strangers face. His hair caught the light, shining in a strange way that seemed to comfort Techno, he shook his head and tried again.

“Wh-Where am I?” His voice came out horse and gravely. Techno pushed himself up, slowly, unsure of what he was leaning on. 

The man smiled at techno before speaking, “I’m Philza, I found you pretty badly hurt and I brought you back to my house” The man, Philza apparently, said these words as if they made any sense, which to young Technoblade, they did not.  
“Where exactly is your house?” 

“Oh right sorry, it makes sense that you don’t know. I live in the overworld, it’s a bit different to the Nether but that’s not too important right now. What matters is that your safe. Do you mind telling me your name?” And with that bit of information Chat went haywire, seeming to have only just noticed the absence of lava and the unrelenting heat of their home.

“Overworld!?”  
“Why is it so bloody cold”  
“Wait guys I’ve read about this its like one of t-“  
“GET OUT OF THERE”  
“HE HELPED US”  
“philza pog”  
“He kidnapped us?”

Technoblade slammed his hands to his ears, knowing fully well it would do little to stop the screeching he was forced to deal with. He tried to breathe but it felt like his lungs where collapsing in on themselves. His eyes darted across unfamiliar objects, the chill of the room seemed to almost burn him. Techno was trying his hardest to focus but the world around him seemed far too overwhelming. Techno knew what this was, he had dealt with it before. Chat had calmed him down last time, but now chat was panicking too. He clutched at his shoulders, faintly registering a pain in his abdomen but it did little to ground him. The screams were too loud.

Techno felt something touch his hand and on instinct, pushed it away. Not understanding what was touching him. He did however hear something, something different from Chat, a different voice.

“-ate are you with me, sorry I didn’t mean to push you too far. Can you just breathe for me. Just try and keep it steady, you are safe and you’re ok.” Technoblade forced himself to look upwards and was met with the golden hair of the strange man. “Just stay with me okay.” Philza said, a slight shake in his voice.

“They are being so loud” Techno’s voice was barley a whisper, yet Phil gave him a smile of understanding.

“It’s all right mate, it’s quiet now” If the man was confused or frightened by Techno’s statement he didn’t show it. He figured out the child didn’t like touch, so he handed him a blanket and did everything he could to keep the room as quiet as possible. The kid immediately covered himself with the cloth and Phil watched as he shifted under it, occasionally muttering to himself or groaning in pain. Phil watched the kid tire himself out, figuring he could learn his name in the morning.

Phill wasn’t a parent, he never intended to be one, he was an adventurer, he was known for slaying countless beasts and surviving unknown horrors. And right now Philza Minecraft was watching over a sleeping piglin, praying for it’s safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade took a look around the room. Colours he had never seen before filled his vision, there was an entire world outside, trapped on the other side of a glass window. Fabrics far softer than anything he had ever felt covered his body, warming him in a way that gave him a small bit of comfort

Technoblade awoke, unsure of where he was and a slight pain in his side, a feeling the piglin was unfortunately getting used to. He turned his head trying to gain an understanding of where he was when memories of last night had come back to him.  
The wither skeleton  
The man with the gold hair.

“Completely new dimension” Chat helpfully supplied.   
“Didn’t he save u-“  
“Basically kidnapped.” Another voice added.

He took another look around the room. Colours he had never seen before filled his vision, there was an entire world outside, trapped on the other side of a glass window. Fabrics far softer than anything he had ever felt covered his body, warming him in a way that gave him a small bit of comfort. He pulled it closer to his body and sat up. It was then Techno finally saw something with a smidge of familiarity, a fire roaring in the corner of the room, with a small arrangement of netherwart and glowstone, he reached forward to touch the rock when a gentle knock from behind him made him back off and turn around. He was met with the eyes of the strange man.

“His names Philza, he’s the guy who took you away, remember?” Someone in chat reminded him.

“Hey Buddy, feeling any better today?” His calm voice called. Technoblade nodded hastily, not wanting to give the man a reason to be angry with him. The man handed him a mug full of a warm drink Techno didn’t recognise. “It’s tea, you drink it.” Phil added, miming with his hands. The piglin gave him a confused eyebrow. He knew how cups worked, having seen other piglings use them. He just didn’t understand the sentiment behind it. He took a sip and his gaze turned back to the glowstone.

“You like it?” Phil asked, gesturing to the block,” I figured it might make you feel better.” 

Techno’s throat felt dry, despite the tea he had been given. He was suddenly aware of how much space he was taking up in the already cramped living room.

“Why did you take me?” Technoblade voice came out raspy, but the voices didn’t seem to mind. They just seemed happy their opinion was being acknowledged.

“I found you in a bit of a pickle, mate. You’re so young, I didn’t think you’d make it on your own.” He looked over the piglin sadly, “I took you home where I could care for you best, until you were well enough to make a choice on where you wanted to stay.”

“Thanks, I guess, for uhh helping me I mean.”

“Really, don’t worry about it mate.” Phill brushed of his response like it was nothing. “Are you feeling up for breakfast?”. Techno nodded slightly, unaware of his hunger until it had been brought to his attention. Phil guided him to a small wooden table and placed a small bowl of soup in front of him. A variety of cutlery spread across the table. Chat had tried to convince him a fork would be best, but Techno could see an immediate flaw in that plan and choose what they named a spoon instead. 

It was some of the best food Techno had had in years.

*

If Phil was completely honest, he had absolutely no clue what he was doing.

He had dragged an unconscious hybrid halfway through the nether and then through the snow. He used far too much of his potion supply fixing the wound in his side, only to have the piglin break down the second he got to some semblance of safety, muttering sentences that didn’t make any sense. 

He was out of his depth.

On a basic level he understood the needs of a human child, so he figured he could start there. The kid had fallen asleep on the couch so Phil left him where he was, not trusting himself to carry the piglin to the bed upstairs without waking him. He grabbed some blankets and spread them over the hybrid, propping his head up with a pillow. He still wasn’t 100% sure the kid would make it through the night and didn’t want him choking. He looked around, trying to think of anything he could do to make the pigiln feel safer. Phil couldn’t imagine what it was like for him, to have been alone for so long and then wake up in a completely new dimension, he can’t even begin to understand what hes been through. Something inside him whispered that it would have been better to leave the creature where he found it. He shook the thought from his mind and began quietly rummaging through his chests.

Despite his organized chests it still took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a block of glowstone, a netherwart stem and a small clay pot. Carefully walking around the sleeping piglin, he placed the light source on the table and the netherwart in its pot on the mantel, gently stoking the coals in the fireplace before he made his way into the kitchen. 

The clock on the wall stated that it was 4AM and it was at that point Phil gave up on any hope of sleep. In an attempt to ease his mind he began the monotonous task of making mushroom soup. It wasn’t the most orthodox breakfast, but he wasn’t sure how much the piglin would be able to stomach so he did his best to keep the food light. He weighed his options as he worked, he wanted to keep the hybrid safe he really did, but he wasn’t sure how they would react to life in the overworld, or even how he would react to Phil. He hadn’t seemed too aggressive when Phil was treating him last night but he couldn’t guarantee he would stay that way. Phil decided he would keep a gold ingot in his pocket, hoping that if worse came to worst he could distract the piglin while he made a plan. He cared for the kid, but he was still a piglin hybrid, they could be dangerous. Phil had lived long enough to know that.

Phil needed to learn more about the kid but if last night was any indicator that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, still he had hope. All he could do was wait for the kid to wake up.

Which he did, after about 2 hours after Phil had finished the soup. He watched the child for a few moments, watching him reach out to the display on the mantle. Phil smiled to himself, glad his little plan worked. It was then he decided to make his appearance known, hoping is voiced sounded calmer than he felt.

“Hey Buddy, feeling any better today?” Phil didn’t miss the flash of fear in his eyes. Trying both to make conversation and to help calm the kid, he passed him the cup of tea he had made for himself. The fear in his eyes was quickly replaced with confusion so Phil tried to help him by miming the act of drinking. He could have sworn the kid rolled his eyes. Phil almost smiled until he heard the kid ask a question he wasn’t sure he could answer.

Why did he take the kid? He knew he wanted to help, so that’s what he told the kid. Once again ignoring the thought that suggested otherwise. Desperate to change the conversation he offers the kid some breakfast. Hoping he can get some answers out of him after he’s eaten.

*

Techno had never been more grateful for mushrooms in his life, he hadn’t realised how long it had been since he had a decent meal. The voices seemed to agree, he heard a couple mention that Phil seemed all right. He almost forgot that he was sitting in a stranger’s house until Phil came and sat across from him.

“All right kid, are you comfortable enough to answer a few questions?”

Techno felt himself take a sharp intake of breath. He heard chat scream something, but he couldn’t make out any sentences, just noise. Techno nodded, the man had been nothing but kind and Techno was trapped in his house after all.

“Yeah, that’s good, that’s good.” Phil said, a slight shake in his voice. “If that ever changes, let me know and I’ll stop right away.” Techno nodded, doing his best to appear confident Phil gave him a smile and began again.  
“Let’s start with something easy alright, have you got a name? I don’t think I can keep calling you kid.”

“It’s Techno-Technoblade.” Techno was painfully aware of how his voiced cracked as he spoke.

“Hiya Technoblade, have you got anyone waiting for you back in the nether? Did you get lost?” Phil asked softly, Techno shook his head.

“It’s just me, has been for as long as I can remember.”

“That’s all right, you’ve done so well to have made it this far. You must be very brave.”

It was at this point Techno was suddenly made aware of what Chat was saying.

“Are you really telling him your life story geez?”  
“PHIL!”  
“go back home I hate it here.”  
“DADZA!”  
“If you mention us, I will be very upset techie.”  
“STAY.”  
“Stranger danger Tech.”

He was pulled from his thoughts by Phil waving a hand in front of his face.  
“-nolade are you with me?

“Sorry, Phil, still a bit out of it.” Techno gestured to his side, hoping the lie would be enough to convince Phil to drop it. Technoblade hadn’t had many pleasant interactions with others but he was fairly certain most people didn’t have an army of voices following them wherever they went.

“Are you alright, I don’t think I can give you anymore potions without making things worse but…” Phil trailed off, giving Techno a once over making sure he hadn’t re-opened any of his wounds.

“I’m fine, please don’t worry.”

“All right I just have one question left Technoblade and you don’t have to answer it right now,” Phil guided Techno back to his makeshift bed in the living room. The piglin groaned as he leaned into the couch and he didn’t miss the concerned look Phil gave him as he did. 

“Do you want to stay here for a little while longer.”

For the first time in a very long time Technoblade didn’t even consider what the voices were saying. The seven-year-old was determined to make his own choice. He looked up at the golden-haired man hoping he was making the right one. He almost begged.

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, I didn't expect anyone to read this so thank you so much for the support :)  
> Phil + Technoblade bonding in the next chapter so that's pog lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno go mining.

A little while longer turned into two weeks. Phil had grown quite attached to Technoblade and as far as Phil could tell the piglin was warming up to him as well. It hadn’t been easy, on more then one occasion Phil found Techno him mumbling to himself or walked in on him staring almost angrily at himself in the mirror. Techno seemed naturally quiet, rarely talking directly to Phil unless he was asking to use something.

The kid did that quite a bit, Phil noted. He asked to be excused every time he had to leave the table, he asked to use Phil’s battered hairbrush to help tame is pink mess of hair and every time he went to sleep, Technoblade asked if he could sleep on the bed and use the blankets that Phil had placed for him upstairs. Techno always thanked Phil said he could, shaking his head when Phil reminded him that everything in his house belonged to him as well.

Phil wished he would speak more but did not push him to fast. Phil started small, he asked Techno what he felt like at meals. This proved unsuccessful as most of the food in Phil’s kitchen was foreign to Technoblade, he could identify mushrooms and pork chops. Phil avoided serving him the latter for obvious reasons. So Phil tried again, figuring he should let the kid explore his new home. Being trapped inside for so long must have been hard on a kid who was used to exploring the wide nether wastes.

“I’m going to go mining Tech.” He smiled at the kid but looked away when he saw the sadness in hybrids eyes. 

“Would you like to come with me?” Phil didn’t wait for an answer as he handed the kid an iron pickaxe and some torches. Phil didn’t miss the way Techno’s eyes lit up and the smile that spread across his face. Phill also didn’t miss the way his eyes slammed shut and he twitched his head towards his shoulder. The older man made a mental note of the piglins behaviour but chose not to mention it.

“I would love to Phil.”

-

Phil walked out the door, letting Technoblade trail behind him. He had made it half way down the short path leading away from their house when he realised he couldn’t hear the sound of the piglin’s hooves on the dirt path. He turned and saw the kid on his knees. Having first thought he had fallen over and Phil rushed over. Upon closer inspection he realised Techno was crouched in front of a red poppy, the first one of the season. 

Phil smiled at the scene, it wasn’t until Techno seemed to realise what he was doing did Phil turn his head. The piglin stood up quickly, mumbling an unneeded apology to Phil before he continued down the path. 

The walk towards the cave was a quiet one, Techno had made it clear that talking wasn’t his thing and Phil was eager to mask his worry. He was so caught up in the hope of making Techno feel more comfortable that it didn’t hit him until now that he was taking a child into a dangerous an unknown environment. He gave the kid a once over promising to himself that he would leave the cave if anything seemed the to scare the hybrid. 

By the time they reached the opening of the cave the sun was just reaching the middle of the sky and Phil decided to give Techno one last out if he needed it.

“You sure you’re ready for this, mate?” 

The piglin nodded, and Phil couldn’t miss the way his eyes seemed to glow with excitement. 

“Ok, so torches the second it gets too dark and stay within my eyesight all right?”

Techno nodded once again and peered into the cave and stepped in, following Phil.

They found some iron and coal relatively close to the surface, working their way towards diamond level. The pair worked in relative silence until Technoblade called out.

“Phil can I dig here?”

This confused Phil, as the cave seemed to expand outwards for quite a while. Phil didn’t want to diminish the kids spirit and figured there was no harm in letting him explore-nunder his supervision of course.

“Sure ya can bud.”

Phil stood guard over Technoblade tunnel and within seconds Technoblade turned around and looked up grinning at Phil.  
“Did you get bored already kid its bee-“  
Phil stopped his teasing immediately when he realised what Techno was holding. The kid had at least 8 pieces of gold and he was clutching on to it for dear life. Phil couldn’t help but smile at the kid.

“Damn Techno! You’re a natural!”

Technoblade hade seemed to revert back to his quiet state but would occasionally glance down at his collection of gold and smile. Phil wanted to inspect it, see how much the kid had actually found but he knew better than to mess with a piglins gold.

*

They were being awfully loud today and Technoblade couldn’t figure out why. They got like this sometimes, normally when Techno was in danger. They had been meaner than usual, ever since arriving at Phil’s house. Techno assumed it was because they were confused with their new setting. He hoped they would quiet down soon.

When Phil told him he was going mining his head was full of a strange voices and feelings.

“We knew this would happen Tech.”  
“Really why would anyone want to stay with you?”

He was snapped out from it when he felt the weight of an iron pick in his hands. He looked up at Phill, trying as he so often did to ignore the voices. 

Techno followed Phil outside, he kept his distance but was still close enough to hear Phil if need be. He had barely left Phil’s house when he saw something out the corner of his eye that caught his attention. The piglin hadn’t seen anything like it before. He crouched down inspecting the delicate thing. It was mainly red, a colour Techno understood well. It was familiar. It made him feel warm. It made him feel safe. Phil had explained the world around his little cottage to him. He knew part of this thing was green. He had seen it on the stripes of Philza’s hat, he had seen it in the folds of his robe. It was a colour he had associated with the man who had taken him in. He didn’t know how he felt about green yet.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by a particularly loud “E” and he quickly stood up, wiping the dirt off his knees, apologising to Phil for delaying.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Chat unhelpfully supplied, worrying the piglin even more.

The cave made Techno happy. He knew that being trapped underground was dangerous, Phil had lectured him on the mobs that could be found in the caves. He knew to stay in eyesight of him and he learned to place torches every 10 meters or so. Techno and Phil ventured deeper into the cave, they had been exploring for a few hours before Techno felt it.  
It felt like a quite hum, almost surrounding him. He knew it was irrational but everything inside the piglin wanted what was inside the cave walls. He paused. He didn’t want Phil to be confused by what he was doing. He certainly didn’t want Phil getting mad. So Technoblade did what he always did, and he asked.

The gold in his hands was a feeling like no other. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he turned to show Phil his treasures. It was different to the nuggets he was used to in the nether but the premise remained the same. He felt safe despite the cave around them.

The pair had paused to eat, sitting on the edge of a lava lake as they did so. They were tired. It had been well over 4 hours since they had entered the cave, the time seeming to slip away as the two mined together. The silence between them was calm.

The two finished their food and just as Phil stood up he watched the man’s expressions change. Techno was about to speak when he heard it, the rustle of bones and a slight groan from behind them in the cave. Phil reached for his sword and Techno for a pickaxe, wishing the man had trusted him with a sword. 

Two figures entered their cave.

A voice that sounded like Philza told him to hide.  
A thousand voices that sounded like Philza told him to attack. 

The movements were almost second nature to Technoblade. He recognised the skeleton, he had seen them countless times, he allowed it to walk forward, dodging its arrow with ease. He positioned himself behind the skeleton and raised his pickaxe, bringing it down on the creature before it had the chance to turn around.

He picked up the skeletons bow, the thing close to breaking and a few arrows it had on it when it died. He quickly docked the arrow, and aimed for the creature that was making its way towards Phil.

He could feel chat, he knew they enjoyed it when he attacked something, they encouraged it. He could feel their anticipation when he heard the creatures. He could feel their happiness as he yanked his pickaxe from the creature’s skull. And he could fell their unbridled joy as he fired the arrow at the small zombie that was attacking Philza.

He watched as it fell to the floor, before disappearing entirely. He glanced up at Philza, his face displaying an emotion Technoblade couldn’t quite place. 

“Jesus Tech, you’re pretty good with that pick.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I can’t imagine what you’d do with a good sword.”  
Technoblade wanted to mention that he had a sword, but he wasn’t allowed to bring it, but he held back. He mummed a small thanks before Phil spoke again.

“It’s dangerous, ya know, but you seem good at defending yourself. I supposed you had to be.” Phil gave Techno another sad smile. Techno would have normally found it comforting, but tonight it made him angry. 

Of course he had to learn to fend for himself. That what happens when you grow up alone in a literal hellscape. What did Phil expect of him. He was pulled from his thoughts by Phil speaking again.

“ Who knows with a little training you can be like me.” He pulled up his sleeve revealing what appeared to be burn in the shape of a heart. Technoblade had no clue what it meant. Phill smiled to himself as if recalling a memory. “You can kill zombies and skeletons with an iron pickaxe, you can survive on your own for years. “ He paused and then with a big grin on his face turned to Techno and almost cheered.

“Technoblade never dies.”

-

Techno didn’t say a word as the pair walked home. He didn’t say a word when Phil offered him dinner. He hid in his room and he laid on top of the covers. He knew they were being loud, he knew that some part of him was being influenced by their screams. He knew chat was angry at something, if he had to guess they were angry at him, but at this point he couldn’t make out words. It was just noise, it surrounded him and made it impossible to breathe. He turned to face his pillow. He wanted them to go away, he wanted them to be quiet, he just wanted to rest.

-

Looking back there was little Technoblade resented Phil for, the piglin knew the man had his reasoning for his actions but for some reason that was the point that made Techno angry. He knew Phil hadn’t meant anything by it, but that didn’t stop the voices from clinging onto the phrase like it was a lifeline. It played in his head constantly, it felt like a promise, Technoblade couldn’t die. He couldn’t let Phil down. He couldn’t let chat down. He just wanted to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, this chapter and I just weren't getting along. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)
> 
> Kudos, comments or any suggestions are always greatly appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza tries to make sense of his current situation

Phil didn’t know what to think as he walked down the small hallway, a motion that had become routine in the past few days. He knocked on Technoblade’s door and placed down a small plate of food in front of it. He was disheartened when he saw last night dinner laying untouched on the ground. He picked up the old plate and carried it towards the kitchen.

He was not a parent, he wasn’t a good role model, Phil was an adventurer and caring was almost certainly in his comfort zone. Yet still, he wanted to go inside the small room, pick up Techno and tell him everything was going to be all right, that he was welcome here and could leave his room if he wanted. But another part of him wanted to take the piglin back to the nether and let him forget ever meeting Phil.

Leaving the small kitchen, he wandered towards the living room, and began looking among his many bookshelves. The man had taken many notes during his travels, he was praying he had any information on piglin societies or even just on the creatures himself. He found something that could be helpful, though it wasn’t written by him. A thick hardcover book, he had traded some sugarcane for a couple of years back, and subsequently forgot about. It was heavy and the cover had almost faded away, but he still recognised the image. Lava lakes never spawned like that in the overworld, even the photograph was enough to make his throat feel dry. 

The book had chapters dedicated to mobs like, blazes, wither skeletons and magma cubes. It explained in graphic detail the best ways to protect yourself against them, how their remains can be used in the crafting of potions, there was even a chapter dedicated to the history of wither skeletons. All of which Phil skimmed over, the book seemed comprehensive. Which is why Phil was so dissapointed when he found the information about piglins and there was just two pages of basic information.

They don’t attack you if you are wearing gold armour. This was well known, the book did not explain why.

You can distract them with gold.  
You can trade with them if you are trusted by the monster. Phil ignored the word choice, he couldn’t find any information on how to gain their trust. 

He furiously flicked through the remaining pages but he could find nothing of value. He placed the book back on its shelf and began looking for another. This one he knew for certain he owned. It took him a moment but he found it.

It was an old book, filled with as much information on hybrids that was readily available at the time. He had received it a few years ago and had since added his own notes, particularly in the avian hybrid section.

The hostile mob section was limited, the nether mobs even more so. The book explained that most nether hybrid children get neglected by their families. This was true for most hybrids, Phil could recall from his own experiences.  
Most nether species appear to be in tight-knit groups, caring for one another, but they were cutthroat, if one member was a burden the group, they were removed by any means necessary. Phil wanted to be shocked, but he knew the reasoning, the Nether is a dangerous place. You couldn’t afford any weaknesses.   
Phil came to the realisation, there wasn’t just a lack of research into nether hybrids, there was simply a lack of adult ones.

His book did contain some information solely about piglin hybrids, it claimed they were large and incredibly dangerous. The two recorded cases that had survived into adulthood had both been warriors, from over 120 years ago. One was seen slaying a wither single-handily and one was supposedly responsible for the death of 80 innocent adventures. Phil didn’t trust the “Innocent adventurers” line, hybrids were viewed as commodity, kidnapping was common back then and targeted attacks even more so. Still almost 100 men was an impressive feat, Phil did his best to quell the fear that was rising in his chest. He once again found himself wondering how Techno had survived this long.

He stood up, he needed to do something other then worry. It was mid-day and he figured he would get some firewood for the night. He knew his supply was more than enough but that didn’t stop him from grabbing his cloak and heading out the door. 

Even through all his layers he still felt the harsh wind hit his face. Despite living there for quite some time, Phil wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the Arctic. He adored the way the snow covered the trees but hated how it felt on his wings. The night sky was gorgeous, occasionally filled with dancing lights, it almost made up for the chill. The cold reminded him of someone, he found the temperature comforting, even if he couldn’t quite remember why.

There was a small spruce forest a short walk away from is house, he was close enough that he could run back at the first sign of trouble. Logically he knew nothing could get inside his house but that didn’t stop him from looking over his shoulder every few minutes. Slowly he let himself relax as he fell into the rhythmic motions of his axe.

Lift.  
Swing.  
Adjust.

Lift.  
Swing.   
Adjust.

The arctic sun almost blinded him as it reflected against the white snow. He readjusted his bucket hat and got back to work.

Lift.  
Swing.  
Adjust.  
His arms began to ache but he didn’t mind, half of the wood was to big for him to lift, let alone lug back home. He hadn’t really registered night had fallen until he heard a bow be drawn from behind him. His axe made light work of the skeleton but his brain took a moment to catch up.

If night had fallen it meant he needed to go home and make dinner.  
If night had fallen it meant Technoblade was hungry.  
Even if he was just going to leave food at his door.  
He had to go and make sure the hybrid was safe.

He turned quickly, too quickly. Phil didn’t know if it was the icy dirt, the lack of food or sleep but the small motion had sent him stumbling. He caught himself on one of the remaining trees and tried to steady himself. He took a step towards the cottage and shook the feeling away. Philza made his way home, one step at a time. 

The walk to the front door couldn’t have taken more than 4 minutes but it was enough time for Phil to organise his thoughts. He knew realistically the piglin hadn’t left his house, Phil would have seen him and the kid had made no attempt to leave before. Technoblade hadn’t eaten dinner but Phil had left him breakfast and Techno could always walk downstairs if he really needed something, he was old enough to survive in the nether he was surely old enough to get himself leftover soup if he needed it. Then Phil remembered the amount of times Techno would ask for something that seemed so small. Phil took a dep breath as he walked down the path, smiling to himself as he passed Technoblade’s poppy.

He knocked on the door, feeling stupid as he did. It was his house after all. Maybe that’s why he was so surprised when he opened the door and found a bundle of pink asleep on his living room floor.

He shut the door quickly, he didn’t want the cold to disturb the sleeping piglin. He smiled at the scene. Techno’s hair was pressed in his face and he had a book clutched in his hands, Phil wasn’t sure if the kid could read or if he was simply enjoying the pictures. It was something he would have to teach him.

Phil was looking down at the sleeping piglin on the floor and was reminded of the stories he read only a few hours earlier and couldn’t believe them. He trusted himself tonight, he knew he could. So, he lifted the hybrid, holding him close to his chest, allowing his wings to form a protective barrier around them. He was cautious, his feet were silent on the wooden floor and it wasn’t too long before he was placing Techno back into his bed. He was almost drowning in the blankets but that didn’t stop Phil from draping his cloak over the child.

He stayed leaning against the doorframe for far longer then necessary before finally turning away and closing the door.

It was going to be different this time. Phil was going to make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A philza chapter! This was fun to write even if it took me a bit to get the chapter out (sorry)  
>  Lemme know what you guys think, feedback and comments are always greatly apricated and help me improve the story :)))

**Author's Note:**

> A haven't written a fic since I was 13 and it really shows. Thanks for sticking around, let me know if there's any adjustments I can make, a new chapter will be out soon :)


End file.
